


Best Wishes, Warmest Regards, Fondest Consideration

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Series: Best Wishes, Warmest Regards, Fondest Consideration [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Character is held down consensually during sex, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Future Fic, Identity, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, OT3, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick Brewer is a Cockslut, Patrick Brewer is a thirsty bottom, Polyamorous Dynamics, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Sexuality is complex, Size Kink, Slut Shaming Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: “I want Stevie to stay,” Patrick said, lying next to David in the dark.“She’s in her room, honey,” David said, words muffled against his pillow. He reached blindly for Patrick’s hand. This wasn’t the time to start this conversation, but Patrick wouldn’t be able to sleep otherwise.“No, David, I want her here, with us,” Patrick said. He ran his thumb over David’s rings. “She still has feelings for you. And I know you love her.”“I loveyou, Patrick,” David said and it filled Patrick’s heart to hear him say it so easily.“I know you do,” Patrick assured him, “We’re okay, David.”“But Stevie’s not,” David said, tone colored with understanding.“She’s not.”“And we love her.”“We do,” Patrick said, feeling the smooth metal of David’s rings until he fell asleep.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Stevie Budd/David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer, Stevie Budd/David Rose
Series: Best Wishes, Warmest Regards, Fondest Consideration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997014
Comments: 72
Kudos: 245





	1. Fondest Consideration

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter is all smut if you want to skip right to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: discussions of explicit sex following dinner scene

Patrick tried to give them space on nights like this. Stevie arrived on their doorstep well after dark with a six pack of cheap beer and red rimmed eyes. He could hear her sniffling, between trading barbs with David that didn't land. They burrowed into his heart, prickling uncomfortably. Patrick was raised to take care of the people he loved. 

"Hi," he said, poking his head around the door frame. They were holed up on opposite ends of the couch. Stevie had one knee tucked to her chest, the other foot dangling over the floor. David was perched on the edge of the cushion like he wanted to reach for her, but wasn't sure how. 

"Hi, honey," David said, shooting a furtive glance at Stevie, "maybe now's not the best time." Patrick ignored him, because Stevie looked like she was unraveling, tension pouring off of her in waves. 

"Stevie," Patrick said instead, "can I sit?" He nodded at the cushion between them. Her face twisted up like she wasn't sure whether she wanted to cry or curse.

"It's your fucking couch, Patrick," she said wetly. That was as good an invitation as he was going to get.

"I suppose," Patrick said, because David was the one who picked out most of their furniture, but it didn't seem like the right time to remind her of that. "I want to hold you." he said, in the same straightforward tone he used when David acted like Patrick was afraid of his sharp edges. "Can I hold you?" Patrick asked, holding his arms open and waiting. He stayed still a beat longer than was comfortable, watching her resolve crumble. 

Stevie let out a single shaky breath before leaning in. Patrick took it from there, tugging her against his chest. She buried her face in his neck, chest heaving with the force of her sobs. "David," he said softly, as he ran a hand over her back, "come here, please." 

David shifted to settle behind him on the couch, his large frame providing something for Patrick to lean against. David curled an arm around his shoulder, running it in soothing motions through her hair. 

“I should go,” she said, after she had calmed, but made no move away from them. David was half asleep, draped over Patrick’s back, his face tucked in his shoulder.

“You’re always welcome to sleep here,” Patrick said. He didn’t want her driving this late, not as wrung out as she was. Stevie didn’t respond except to shift to a more comfortable position on his chest. 

“I want Stevie to stay,” Patrick said, lying next to David in the dark. 

“She’s in her room, honey,” David said, words muffled against his pillow. He reached blindly for Patrick’s hand. This wasn’t the time to start this conversation, but Patrick wouldn’t be able to sleep otherwise.

“No, David, I want her here, with us,” Patrick said. He ran his thumb over David’s rings. “She still has feelings for you. And I know you love her.”

“I love _you_ , Patrick,” David said and it filled Patrick’s heart to hear him say it so easily.

“I know you do,” Patrick assured him, “We’re okay, David.” 

“But Stevie’s not,” David said, tone colored with understanding. 

“She’s not.”

“And we love her.”

“We do,” Patrick said, feeling the smooth metal of David’s rings until he fell asleep. 

Stevie was gone when they woke up. David gathered the empty beer bottles while Patrick made their morning drinks. He pressed a kiss to David's cheek and a mug into his hand. They settled on the wicker rattan on their sun porch. 

"This isn't like with Ken?" David confirmed, "or Jake?" Patrick watched his eyebrows furrow. David needed to understand that this wasn't a matter of Patrick trying to give him something he thought he wasn't capable of. Patrick knew he could give David everything. Stevie would give him more still. 

"No," Patrick said, taking a sip of his tea while he tried to find the words. "It's not that." 

Once, Alexis had painted his nails wild indigo, "ooh, I found the perfect shade of blue, Button." 

It had been. The color had gone well with every outfit in his wardrobe; Alexis thought it was convenient that he had such a clearly defined color palette. Thirteen days after their spa night he was washing his hands in the bathroom of the store, admiring his soft cuticles and moisturized knuckles. His hands were labor of love, Alexis and David teaching him to care for himself the way they did. He caught sight of the color, flashing among the bubbles, and realized they were purple. 

It didn't make them any less blue, but they were purple now too, when he looked at them in a different light. Alexis had let him keep the bottle. 

"She's already such a good partner to you, David." Patrick ran his thumb over David's wedding bands. "It's breaking her," Patrick said, "to never be chosen." He looked David in the eye, "We're strong enough to bring someone we both already love into this relationship.”

“Okay,” David said with an air of finality. He turned so he was leaning against Patrick. Patrick wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to his hair. They watched the sun come up, warm mugs cradled between their palms. There was room on the other end of the rattan and extra water in the kettle. 

* * *

Stevie glanced up from the computer, sliding the strap of her bag over her head as she eyed them warily, “Did you rob a flower shop on the way here?” David rolled his eyes, holding out the bouquet of wildflowers from Patrick’s garden. 

“These are for you,” David said, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek as she took them. Her hand was shaking. There was a flowchart; they were going to do this right.

“David,” Patrick said instead. David glanced back long enough to catch the expression on his face. He turned to Stevie, sliding an arm around her waist and cupping her jaw.

“What-” she got out before David drew her in. Patrick expected to feel some jealousy, or fear maybe, but his heart burned with relief. She had tensed initially, eyes darting to Patrick.

“It’s okay,” he said softly. Stevie’s eyes slid closed and she melted into the kiss, flowers dangling from her fingers. When David pulled away, Stevie looked happy. They both did; Patrick’s whole chest glowed with warmth. This was all he had wanted for them. The feeling was compersion, Alexis would explain later.

“Mkay, we were going to do that differently,” David said, running his hands over her arms. He waved a hand in Patrick’s direction. “There was a spreadsheet-”

“Flowchart,” Patrick corrected, laughing at David’s anxious babbling. He grinned at Stevie over his shoulder. She smiled back, automatic, despite her obvious uncertainty. 

“Mm, yes, that. There was paperwork.” David said dismissively. His face softened, he gestured at the space between them, “This, was not an impulse decision.” David tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “We want you, Stevie, however it works for all of us.” Patrick couldn’t see his face, but he could hear it in his voice, regret. “I never should’ve left without you.” 

Stevie looked a little harrowed, tears welling in her eyes, “I don’t want to come between you two, Patrick-”

“Is the one who asked for this,” Patrick said, moving to stand next to them. He tugged Stevie into his arms. She went easily, winding her arms around his waist.

“Mmm, I for one, would very much like to see you come between us,” David said, grinning. Stevie let out a wet laugh, swiping at her eyes with the corner of her flannel. 

“Will you come home with us?” Patrick asked. She tipped her head up to look at him. 

“Patrick’s making stir fry,” David added while Stevie searched his face.

“Well in that case, I think I have to,” she said and followed them home.

It wasn’t much different from any other night Stevie came over for dinner, which was kind of the point. She belonged there. Patrick did most of the cooking, Stevie and David cutting up vegetables, far, far away from the stove. They set the table, and poured wine, and lovingly insulted his careful techniques. 

“It’s almost like you don’t want us to eat,” David said, gesturing dramatically from his place leaning against the counter. 

“You could help,” Patrick said, “you know, if you want to speed up the process.”

Stevie snorted into her glass, “If by speed up the process you mean burn down the kitchen.” She grinned, “have some patience, David.” Patrick nodded, tossing everything together in the pan.

“Oh my god,” David said, “you were just complaining about how long this was taking.” 

Patrick handed David a bowl of rice, sliding the meat and vegetables onto serving plates. He passed one to Stevie.

“I hope it was worth the wait,” Patrick said.

Dinner went smoothly right up until the end when Stevie would usually pack up and head home for the night. 

“So I should go,” she said, balling her napkin up and dropping in on her plate. “Thank you, for this.” She gathered her silverware and got up to load it into the dishwasher.

“Stevie,” David sighed. He moved to lean against the counter as she washed her hands with agitated motions. Stevie turned, bumping into his chest with a surprised sound. She reached out to steady herself on his waist. David took her face in his hands, leaning down to seal their mouths together. 

“Stay,” he said against her mouth, “let’s talk about this.”

“Yeah, okay,” she breathed, staring up at him. Patrick grinned, he knew that feeling, David was magnetic when he wanted to be. They settled on the couch, Stevie tucked between them. David wrapped an arm around her waist, half because David was always touching them and half so she wouldn’t flee.

While David would never press him or ask him to justify his desires, Stevie brought up their wine metaphor with a careful question. David had pointed him in the direction of several queer resources after he came out and Patrick had felt waves of clarity as he read about different types of attraction.

“Sex with women doesn’t repulse me,” Patrick said. He wouldn’t have kept having it with Rachel for fifteen years if it had. “I have my limits and boundaries, but so should everyone else.” He sifted through his thoughts to find the most important things to tell her. They would need to have a much longer discussion before they actually took things into the bedroom. 

“This doesn’t always need to be the three of us, but I’m not opposed to it,” Patrick settled on, Stevie’s eyes searching his face for reassurance. “I like the intimacy component. I want to be there the first time you … connect.” He watched David’s hand slide over her side, her pupils flaring.

“He means fuck,” David said in her ear. “He wants to watch me fuck you,” His hand drifted down her thigh, “what do you think, Stevie?” David pressed a chaste kiss to the side of her neck. “Do you want Patrick there? Do you want his hands on you while you come?” 

“Fuck, David,” Stevie said, turning her head to kiss him. David let out a pleased hum, brushing his nose over her cheek as he pulled away.

“Mmm, I’m actually going to need you to say yes, though,” David said, squeezing her thigh lightly. Patrick laughed at her frustrated groan as David segued into a conversation about consent, desires, and limits.

Early in their relationship, Patrick had spent countless blowjobs begging David to fuck him. David would press a kiss to his hip bone, careful not to step over any lines while Patrick was delirious with pleasure. Patrick shivered, arousal twisting through him at the memory. He was going to take such good care of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


	2. Best Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: explicit sex

David set Stevie on the edge of the bed, preening as she looked him over with a hungry expression. His arms burned a little from carrying her all the way from the couch to the bed, but based on how hard Patrick’s dick was against the back of his thigh, he’d say the move had done its job. He knew they both got off on how much bigger he was. They liked to be manhandled, moved where he wanted them. 

Patrick kissed the side of his neck, hands sliding beneath David’s sweater to pull it over his head. David shifted automatically to turn in his arms, but Patrick’s hands tightened on his hips.

“Stevie first,” he said against David’s ear, nipping lightly. Patrick tugged at the waistband of his boxer, so everything dropped to the floor.

“Fuck,” Stevie said, as David stood naked between them, hard cock jutting from his body. David turned his head to catch Patrick’s mouth, kissing him thoroughly before crawling on the bed after her.

“Mmm, that’s the idea,” David said, Stevie snorted. He could feel Patrick roll his eyes without having to turn around, heard to the familiar sounds of him undressing. 

David knelt in the vee of her legs, reaching out to slide her flannel down her arms. Stevie shivered as David bent to kiss her throat. He skated a hand up her side, thumbing her nipple through the fabric of her t-shirt. Stevie whimpered, pushing up into his touch. He pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side. 

“Stevie,” David said, cupping her jaw in his hands. He brushed a thumb over her lips. Stevie licked at it, sucking the digit into her mouth. “When was the last time somebody touched you, honey?” Stevie shrugged, tongue curling around David’s thumb. He stroked it on the way out, using the wetness to tweak one of her nipples.

“I dunno, Jake, probably,” she said, panting as David sucked a trail of open mouth kisses down her throat. That had been like four, five months ago. Fuck, Stevie. David felt the bed dip. Patrick slid in behind her, still wearing his boxers. He sat against the headboard and tugged her until she was leaning back against his chest.

“This okay?” he asked, hands resting over the button of her jeans. She nodded, lifting up so they could slide everything down her hips. 

David caught her foot as she tried to kick her panties off. She snorted as it almost caught him in the face. Her laugh turned into a cut off gasp as David wrapped a hand around each of her ankles and spread her legs wide. 

“Look at how fucking wet you are,” David said, eyes trailing down her body. Stevie whimpered, halfheartedly trying to close them. “No,” David said, hands sliding up her legs, “let me look at you.” Stevie relaxed, knees falling open. She turned her head to rub her cheek over Patrick’s chest.

Patrick grinned at David over her shoulder, before dipping his head to mouth at one of the faint red marks he had left on her throat. Stevie moaned softly as he hooked his legs over her thighs. His feet rest in the bend of her knees, keeping them open for David. 

Stevie tipped her head back to look at him. Patrick kissed her forehead, hands sliding down her arms to thread their fingers together.

“I’ve got you,” he said. Stevie squeezed his hands gratefully. She didn’t always like being tied up, but being held down was usually really fucking good for her. 

“Color?” David asked, sweeping his thumb over her ankle.

“Green,” she answered, gasping as Patrick changed his grip to hold her wrists. David let out a pleased hum as they wrapped themselves in each other. 

He shifted to lay on his stomach, kissed the bend of Stevie’s knee, the hollow of Patrick’s ankle. Arousal sparked through him at their twin sighs of contentment. David caressed her inner thigh, sucking at the skin there. Stevie moaned as he dragged his stubble over the dark, red marks. He moved to suck at the crease of her thigh and she whined, trying to roll her hips to get his mouth when she wanted him. Patrick’s thighs flexed, holding her to the mattress.

“Stevie, be still, honey,” David said, moving back to kissing her other thigh. She pulled against Patrick’s hold, moaning low in her throat as he tugged her hands outward until she was stretched across his chest. 

“You’re going to be good for David,” Patrick said, thumbs sweeping over the tendons in her wrists. “You’re going to lay here and let him make you feel good, Stevie.” 

“Patrick,” she breathed, tipping her head back to look up at him with lust blown eyes. Patrick pressed a kiss to her temple and she turned to tuck her face against his neck. 

David pressed a chaste kiss to her skin, before moving to lick her entrance. Stevie whined, toes curling as his tongue swept over her clit with firm passes. He had missed this, her breathy little moans as he slid two fingers into her and curled them against her g-spot.

“David, please,” she whimpered as he fucked her with his fingers. David lifted his head, her arousal wet on his face. Stevie looked wrecked, chest heaving with her breath. She writhed as much as she could against Patrick as David drew pleasure from her body. Patrick nodded over her shoulder; he was doing okay. He rest his cheek against her hair, fond smile on his face.

“Come whenever you want, baby,” David said, rubbing his stubble over her thigh. Usually, she liked it when he got her so desperate for it she was begging. That wouldn’t sit right with any of them now; they’d had enough waiting. “I’ll give you however many you want tonight, Stevie.”

David dropped his head to suck at her clit and added another finger. Stevie moaned at the stretch. She didn’t tend to use penetrative toys on herself; he wanted it to feel nothing but good when he was finally inside of her.

“Fuck, David,” she said, arousal dripping down his hand. 

“David’s so good with his fingers,” Patrick said. David’s cock twitched against the duvet. It had taken Patrick all of four seconds to figure out David had a bit of a praise kink. He glanced up to see him murmuring softly in Stevie’s ear. “How many fingers does he have inside of you, Stevie?”

“Three,” she gasped as David stretched her entrance before sliding in to curl them against her g-spot. “Feels so good, Patrick.”

“Yeah, I bet it does, sweetheart,” Patrick said. Stevie whined at the pet name, arching her spine in an effort to get closer to both of them. “David’s got such a big dick, too.” He nipped at the shell of her ear, Stevie whimpered. “Tell him, Stevie.”

David rolled his hips against the mattress. It wasn’t enough to get off, just a slow glide that sent waves of pleasure through him as he ate her out. David slid his free hand down her thigh, wrapping it lightly around Patrick’s ankle.

“Fuck, David, you’re dick is so fucking big,” she said, writhing in Patrick’s arms as she tried to roll her hips into his hand. Patrick’s thighs flexed over hers as he held her hips down. Stevie moaned softly, “oh my god, David, I’m so close, right there, please.” David swiped his thumb over her thigh in acknowledgment, keeping his ministrations the same as he felt her start to come around his hand. He lifted his head to press a kiss to her hip, thumb rubbing light circles over her clit as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm.

“Do you want me to keep going?” David asked. She could usually come at least twice in a row this way, Stevie nodded. Patrick looked fucking smug, turning to speak lowly in her ear.

“Use your words, sweetheart,” he reminded her. Stevie sighed as he kissed a spot beneath her jaw. David felt his cock twitch at the sound. Patrick grinned as he watched David grind his hips against the bed.

“Please, David,” Stevie said, head tipping back to lean on Patrick’s shoulder. David increased the pressure of his thumb, sitting up to take one of her nipples into his mouth. “Oh, fuck,” she gasped as he sucked hard, nipping lightly as he pulled away. 

David reached out to cup her jaw and Patrick let her lean forward just enough to kiss him. He had intended for it to be a light thing before he went back to mouthing at her nipples.

“Can you taste yourself in his mouth?” Patrick asked, conversationally. Stevie whimpered, licking her arousal off his lips as David fucked her with his fingers. “Clean him off, Stevie,” Patrick said. It should have been gross, Stevie’s tongue dragging over his face, but it was really fucking hot. Patrick watched him, eyes dark and hungry, as her tongue dipped in the cleft of his chin. 

“David,” Stevie gasped, nipping at his lower lip as she started to come around his hand. 

“That’s it, Stevie,” David said, tilting his head to kiss her through her orgasm. Patrick eased her wrists back to her sides, rubbing down her shoulders and along her arms. She slumped back against him, soft smile on her face. 

“Everything feel okay?” David asked, as Patrick lifted his legs to bracket her hips rather than restrain them. She nodded and David snagged a bottle of water and lube from the bedside table. Patrick passed her the water.

“Here, drink sweetheart,” he said. She took a drink, scowling slightly as David finished it.

“I thought you were going to fuck me,” she said, motioning to his cock where it fell heavy and hard away from his body. David grinned, slicking it with lube.

“Oh, I for sure am,” he shot Patrick an affectionate look as he moved to lay a towel down on the other side of the bed. “Someone is just very diligent about hydration.” Patrick rolled his eyes, taking the bottle of lube so he could prep himself while David fucked Stevie.

“How do you want to do this?” David said. Stevie blushed, curling in on herself now that she didn’t have Patrick holding her open. “Hey,” David said, catching her chin between his fingers. “You okay?” 

She nodded, gesturing aimlessly, “yeah, I just can’t.”

“Stevie, lay down,” Patrick said, handing David the other towel to unfold beneath them. It was one of the embroidered ones she had given him for their engagement. David would’ve married him a million times over in that moment. 

Stevie settled on her back, humming with pleasure as David lay in the vee of her legs. He let his weight press her to the mattress as he kissed her. David reached down to line his cock up with her entrance.

“David,” she gasped as he slid in. He braced a hand on either side of her chest, rolling his hips with deep thrusts. Patrick let out a broken sigh. “Fuck,” Stevie breathed. David glanced over. Patrick had one of their wedge pillows beneath him, leg tucked up to his chest while he circled his rim. 

David dipped his head to brush his mouth over her cheek. “Mmm, go on, he likes to be watched.” Stevie gazed at Patrick with dark eyes, reaching down to rub at her clit as he fingered himself open. She moaned as David thrust into her. His cock was curved just enough to rub against her g- stop with every snap of his hips. 

David was torn between watching Patrick and watching Stevie watch Patrick. They were both so fucking beautiful. He told them so, mouthing at the tender skin on Stevie’s throat. She turned away, tucking her face in the elbow of her free arm.

“Of, fuck,” Patrick said, breathlessly. “Thank you, David.” Patrick reached out to take her hand, lacing their fingers together. He stretched himself with the other, moaning softly as he fingered his hole. “Stevie,” he said, eyes half lidded with pleasure, “take the compliment.” 

“You are,” David said as she turned back to look at him, “so beautiful, Stevie.” 

“Okay, sure, David,” she said, blushing. She tipped her head back moaning as he fucked her. Stevie came with a cut off cry. David was curled around her; she held Patrick’s eyes as her orgasm pulsed through her in waves. 

“Beautiful,” David said against her shoulder. He turned to kiss her, swallowing her soft sigh as she melted into the bed. David pulled out, cock still hard. Patrick shifted to lay on his side next to Stevie, David behind him.

He slid a leg over her hips, “is this okay?” Stevie grinned, pulling his leg higher over her body. He groaned as the position exposed his hole, David’s fingers rubbing his rim. “David,” he gasped against Stevie’s shoulder, hard cock pressing into her side as his hips jumped. “David, fuck me,” he cried as David slipped two fingers in his loose, wet hole. David thrust them in and out, teasing Patrick with firm brushes over his prostate. Stevie brought a hand up to run through his curls. He pushed into her touch, moaning softly.

“So hungry for it,” David said, fingers rubbing over Patrick’s rim before pressing back in. Patrick gasped, grinding against Stevie’s thigh. 

“Please, David,” Patrick begged, “I need your cock in me.” David pressed a kiss to Patrick’s shoulder. 

Early on, when Patrick had struggled to vocalize his desires David hadn’t done anything other than exactly what he asked. If he asked for David to be in him, he would finger his hole until he came. Now, Patrick begged for his cock.

“Okay, Honey,” David said, running a hand over his thigh as he guided his cock into place. “Just hang on to Stevie, we’ve got you.” 

“Stevie,” Patrick breathed as David pushed in, “fuck, he’s so big.” David watched a fond smile bloom on her face as Patrick rut against her, moaning softly. 

“I know, Patrick,” she said, tugging lightly at his curls. “Feels good, huh?” Patrick made a desperate sound in response. David snapped his hips to hear him make it again. Patrick made such beautiful sounds when he let himself go, keening as David thrust into him. 

“Come on, Honey,” David said, hand tightening on his hip, “show Stevie how gorgeous you are when you come.” Patrick whined, hips jerking against Stevie’s thigh. She tugged on his hair, pulling his head back until David could mouth at Patrick’s pulse point.

Patrick came with a silent cry, tightening around David’s cock. Stevie pressed a kiss to his chest, hand running soothingly though his hair. David groaned as Patrick’s body went lax around her, moaning softly as David thrust into his hole. 

It didn’t take long for David to come, having been hard most of the night. He slid an arm over Patrick’s waist, scrabbling a little awkwardly for Stevie’s hand as he came. It felt wrong not to be holding both of them. He kissed the side of Patrick’s mouth, brushing their cheeks together before he pulled out to lay on his back for a moment. 

“David,” Patrick grumbled at the loss of contact when he moved to stand. Stevie snorted, wiggling out from under him.

“The whole bed is a wet spot, get up, Patrick,” she said, patting his thigh as she climbed off the bed. David tugged him to his feet, looping his arms around Patrick’s neck to kiss him properly. Patrick grinned, hands settling on his hips. 

“Thank you, David,” Patrick said, before moving to join Stevie in the bathroom. David glanced at the bed, scooping the towels up with a sigh. 

David kept his hands mostly to himself in the shower, but he held Stevie’s on the way back to their room in case she got any ideas about where she did or didn’t belong. She had clothes in the dresser of the guest room, but Patrick held out his Cabaret cast t-shirt like it was a letterman jersey, beaming as she put it on. 

David slid on a pair of boxers, collapsing face first under the covers on his side. Patrick and Stevie were heathens who liked to cuddle in their sleep. He listened to Patrick deftly maneuver Stevie under the covers, flip off the lights, and settle in bed beside her. David glanced over, making out enough in the low light from the windows to know she was tucked against Patrick’s side.

“I love you,” he said, hooking his foot over Stevie’s beneath the covers. He reached for Patrick’s hand where it was looped over her waist.

Patrick yawned, tucking his face into Stevie’s hair, “Love you two.” Stevie tensed; David poked her with his toes.

“Warmest regards,” she said tentatively.

“Mmm, best wishes to you.” David’s eyes slid closed, Patrick’s thumb running over his rings.

“Fondest consideration,” Patrick answered, like he had done it a thousand times. Stevie’s leg relaxed beneath his toes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of adding a third chapter. Maybe from Stevie's POV? I love feedback, let me know what you think or if there's anything you want to see.  
> Edit: I added a Stevie chapter 😊  
> Thank you so very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


	3. Warmest Regards

Stevie stood in a warm patch of sun in the cottage kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil. It was strange how familiar this already felt and terrifying, being handed everything she'd ever wanted. 

She told herself it started when David kissed her, messy and deep, against the door of the honeymoon suite. If Stevie was being honest, she had been in love with him far longer. He demanded towels and told her she was funny. He sunk to his knees in the middle of a muddy field and looked up at her while she funneled cheap bear down his throat. He asked her to get rid of a cricket with a _milky exoskeleton_ and she forgot what life was like before him. It wasn't an urgent thing. Most days, Stevie didn't cry or pine for him. Loving David was just a fact of life. The sky was blue; she loved David Rose. 

“Hi,” a sleep rough voice said from behind her. She turned to find David leaning against the doorway in a pair of joggers and a long, black t-shirt. His curls were fluffy and mused, a pair of glasses perched on his nose. 

Stevie felt a grin spread over her face, “good morning.” He pressed his lips together, biting back a smile. It poured, sleepy and tilted, over his face anyway.

“Morning,” David pushed off the wall, moving to stand in front of her. He reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “you were gone.”

“I was hungry,” Stevie stretched up to meet his mouth. She sighed as he tugged her closer. 

“I’m really glad you’re here,” David said into their kiss.

“David,” Stevie said, “I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

“Huh,” Patrick paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. They were all a little worn out after spending the day moving her things from the apartment they were all so fond of.

“Hmm?” David asked. Patrick shook his head and kept eating, the tips of his ears growing pink. Stevie glanced between them.

“What is it, Patrick?” she asked when it was obvious neither of them were going to speak further. They were the absolute worst at actually talking out their shit sometimes.

“Your hands,” he said, which wasn’t what she was expecting, “they’re smaller than David’s.” 

David choked on a mouthful of pasta, quickly reaching for his water glass. Stevie grinned at the wide eyed expression on his face as he looked between her and Patrick.

“This is a sex thing,” she realized aloud, raising an eyebrow as she took in the tentatively hopeful expression on Patrick's face. He nodded, holding her eyes as he took a bite of chicken. Stevie smirked, “what exactly is it you’re asking me for, Patrick?” 

David took another drink of water, watching Patrick out of the corner of his eye. Patrick swallowed, setting his fork down on his plate with a soft clink.

“I want you to fist me,” he said in a deliberately even tone.

Stevie could see him overthinking it as he studied her reaction. Up until now, he hadn’t asked her for much of anything. Patrick was one of the best friends she’d ever had; he looked after her so well. She forgot sometimes that this was new, them being more. They’d fallen into everything so easily because of David. Stevie wanted to learn to take care of Patrick too.

She thought of the way he cried out with pleasure at the stretch of David’s fingers, his cock, the thick plugs he wore when he was feeling impatient to get fucked as soon as David got home. She wanted to get him there, to the edge of desperation, begging for more. She wanted to be the one to put the calm, blissed out expression on Patrick’s face when he finally got it. 

“Yeah,” Stevie said, “I’d like that.” Patrick’s answering smile was nearly blinding.

It was two weeks before they all had a free night. Patrick stepped into the bedroom, a towel wrapped low on his hips.

David let out a hum of appreciation, hands running over Stevie's sides, "Mmm, hi." 

Patrick grinned, crossing the room to where they sat on the bed. He bent to kiss David over Stevie's shoulder.

"Hi," Patrick's hand smoothed over David's bare chest, "starting without me?"

Stevie snagged the towel from his hips, leaving them all naked. She smirked up at him, "there, now you're all caught up."

"Thanks," Patrick laughed as he climbed onto the bed.

David curled a hand around the back of his neck, thumb brushing over his cheek, "lay down, Patrick." David stretched out on the pillows and Patrick settled next to him.

Stevie set a hand on his shin, thumb smoothing over the bone at his ankle. They had a spa night after work yesterday, her and David. His big, strong hands pushed back her cuticles and filed her nails down to nothing. He massaged warm oil into her skin, golden rings glistening, a kiss pressed to her knuckles.

"You want this?" Stevie asked, glancing up to meet Patrick's eyes, “You want my whole hand?” He looked certain, eager. 

"Yes," his legs fell apart in clear invitation and Stevie moved to sit between them. 

“God, Patrick,” David let out a growl as he pulled Patrick’s in for a kiss. Flipping open the lube with one hand, he wrapped his hand around Patrick's rapidly hardening cock. Patrick moaned against his mouth. 

Stevie ducked her head to press a kiss to Patrick's leg, just above the bend of his knee. She trailed open mouth kisses up his body; the faint scent of their eucalyptus and mint body wash clung to his skin. Stevie wrapped her hands around Patrick’s hips and leaned forward to lick David’s fingers where they moved over his cock. She held his hips down as they bucked involuntarily. 

David grinned, reaching out with his pinky to brush over her cheek, “can I help you?”

Patrick chased David’s mouth as he pulled away, ducking his head to suck along the hollow of David’s collar bone.

“Lube?” Stevie reached up to take the bottle. She pressed a kiss to Patrick’s hip as she slicked her fingers. He moaned with anticipation, thrusting up into David’s fist. Stevie nipped at the crease of his thigh, sucking the sensitive skin into her mouth as she rubbed circles over his rim. 

“Stevie,” Patrick groaned as she pressed in. He took two fingers easily.

“Yes, Patrick?” Stevie thrust in and out lightly, fingers brushing over his prostate. 

“I need more,” he said, rocking into David’s hand, “I can take more.”

“You can take what Stevie gives you,” David let go of his cock and Patrick let out a pained whine. 

“Please,” Patrick begged as David shifted down the bed to worry one of his nipples between his teeth. Patrick clutched David’s shoulders. He knew better than to touch his own dick. 

“You’re such a slut,” Stevie said, sliding a third finger inside him.

“Yeah,” Patrick breathed.

“Your husband has like the biggest dick of anyone I’ve ever fucked,” she said as she stretched him wide enough to take her pinky. David preened, smiling against Patrick’s chest. He pressed a kiss to his sternum before moving to take the other nipple in his mouth. “He has such a nice dick, doesn’t he, Patrick?” Patrick gasped as David twisted his nipple between his fingers, “tell David how much you love it.”

“I love your cock,” Patrick said, thumb moving in smooth arches over the nape of David’s neck.

David hummed, crawling back up the bed to kiss him, “you’re such a good little cockslut.” 

“Fuck,” Patrick hissed as she got four fingers inside of him. He took three of David’s all the time though and, based on personal experience, this was just barely more of a stretch.

“Say it, Patrick,” David cupped Patrick’s jaw, holding his eyes. He ran a finger along the shaft of Patrick’s dick.

“I’m a good little cock slut,” Patrick repeated. His whole body shuddered as David wrapped a hand around him.

Stevie tucked her thumb beneath the rest of her fingers, slowly pressing forward.

"Fuck, you’re taking me so well, Patrick," she watched the widest part of her knuckles slide past his rim. _Holy fucking shit._

Stevie was no stranger to a strap on. She had fingered both of them and herself. Patrick had a spreadsheet for their collective toy collection. But, fuck, _her_ _hand_ was inside Patrick's body. Patrick breathed, slow, relaxed beneath her touch. There was so much trust in the gesture, the way he let go and let her in.

“Stevie,” Patrick gasped.

“How does it feel, Patrick?” David asked, nossing along the line of his jaw, “Stevie’s fist inside your sloppy little hole.”

Patrick whined, cock dripping precum over David’s fingers as he stroked him, “so fucking good, David.” He turned to Stevie, “please, close your hand.”

Her chest felt like it might crack open and spill over with love for them. Stevie slowly curled her fingers into a fist. She turned her hand in small quarter turns, giving him time to adjust to the fullness.

“I’m going to come so fucking quick,” Patrick said in a rush. David pressed a kiss to his cheek and slid down the bed. He curled a hand around each of Patrick’s hips. David swallowed his cock, holding him to the mattress as he sucked all the way down in one go. Patrick cried out with an intensity she'd only heard after David edged him for nearly half an hour before letting him come.

“Patrick, hey,” Stevie stroked thigh with her free hand, “color?”

“Green,” Patrick choked out, “oh, fuck, Stevie, so green.”

Stevie ran her fingers along David’s cheek as he bobbed his head, feeling the bulge of Patrick’s cock through his skin. 

David hummed in acknowledgement and Patrick let out a surprised grunt before stilling and coming down David’s throat. David pulled off, licking at Patrick’s softening cock.

“No, please,” Patrick stopped her as she moved to pull her hand out, “not until David comes.”

"Where do you want me to finish, Honey?" David asked, reaching up to cup Patrick’s jaw.

Patrick looked between them, whining with indecision. 

Stevie met his eyes. They were getting better at this, silent communication. There were a lot of conversations spoken into hair and collarbones early in the morning while David was still sprawled over his three quarters of the bed - his fingers strumming absentmindedly over her skin, her sleepy _you know what would be hot?_

"Come on his face," Stevie said, words falling from her mouth as if Patrick had spoken them. Patrick let out a sound like he had been wounded.

"Please, David," Patrick begged; there were tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. She turned her hand in a slow quarter turn to reward him. His pleas fell back into a littinaly of _Steviesteviestevie_.

David pressed a kiss to the corner of Patrick’s open mouth before moving to kneel at Patrick’s shoulder. He stroked his cock a handful of times before he came, painting Patrick’s face with ropes of come.

“Stevie,” Patrick protested as she eased out. 

David caught Patrick’s jaw in his hands, “that’s enough, Honey.” He lay down, pulling Patrick to cuddle into him.

Stevie crawled up the mattress to stretch out on Patrick’s other side, “you did so good for me, Baby.” She swept her thumb over his skin, gathering David’s cum and holding it to his lips. Her palm tingled all the way up into her chest as he licked it from her fingers. 

“You did so good,” David echoed, slinging an arm over Patrick’s waist. He nuzzled the top of Patrick’s head while Stevie wiped his face clean.

Stevie pressed a kiss to David’s temple before rolling off the bed, “I’ll go start the bath.”

“Stevie,” David called. 

Stevie pretended the water was too loud for her to hear. If she turned around and saw them cuddled together, all sleepy and cute as fuck, she was going to wind up telling them how much she loved them. And confessing love during or after sex was a dick move. Also, genuinely terrifying.

It was easier in the dark. David started out with a reasonable amount of space, only a hand and a foot stretched out toward them. Stevie let Patrick be the little spoon tonight since he’d let her put her entire fist up his ass. Patrick kept picking up her hand and turning it over. He played with the joints in her fingers, thumb moving back and forth over her palm. 

Patrick’s breath was even against her chest; she was sure he could feel the rabbit thump of her heart. The dim light from David’s phone lit up the room as he scrolled. She could just make out the end of one of Patrick’s curls, but the rest of her vision was a dim white glow.

“I love you,” Stevie said against the nape of Patrick’s neck. The words rushed out of her, just loud enough for them to hear. She felt like throwing up, but she needed to say it before she lost her nerve. Or David fell asleep and face dialed Alexis again. 

Patrick pressed a kiss to her knuckles, “fondest consideration.”

“Best wishes to you,” David answered, voice thick with emotion. 

“Are you crying?” 

“I love you,” he sniffed.

“David, come here,” Patrick pulled David’s other hand to tangle with theirs. It was fucking weird, three way hand holding. It was also kind of perfect.

"Warmest regards."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very, very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
